Young Justice: A Better World
by NextArtemis
Summary: Based off of the Justice League Episode, A Better World. The Team mourns Wally's death but his death brings forth a new, dark idea. What will change and will the Justice Lords ever back down? Chapter 1: The Decision


**THE SERIES IS OVER, WALLY IS DEAD, AND THEY ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER! I am so very, very sad right now. I realize that a lot of people are writing memorial stories for Wally but I decided to write a prediction story, in fact, two stories.**

**This story, Young Justice: A Better World and my other, Young Justice: Hereafter, are going to be based off of the Justice League episodes which revolve around the death of a Leaguer. I hope that these two can pull us out of our series ending depression.**

**With all of that said, here is the story.**

**I'm cutting out the last five minutes of Endgame to make this work, so imagine that Impulse never talked to Artemis and the whole scene with Nightwing saying business as usual never happening. My story starts right after Artemis knocks on the West family door. Yes, there is a bit of recap on the scene before.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing now and in any future chapters (now I don't have to write it at the beginning of any other chapters!)**

**NORTH MAGNETIC POLE, June 20, 14:02 UTC**

_Just tell them, ok?_

_Kid!_

In a quick burst of light, Wally simply disappeared between the Flash's fingers. Gone. He just simply wasn't there anymore. Barry stared in shock before staring at the ground. Impulse, running along side him, observed the whole encounter in shock, speechless to the unfolding events. The two knew the truth, yet used the sadness to fuel their final run, neutralizing the Magnetic Field Disrupter.

As they slowed to a stop, the Team ran over offering their congratulations for saving the Earth. However, one crucial speedster was missing. "Where's Wally?" whispered Artemis. After Barry delivered the news, Artemis collapsed on the ground, while the rest of the Team let the truth sink in. It was not the first time a teammate had been lost, but never a teammate so important, so crucial in the founding of the Team.

After the ex-fill and debrief, Artemis went to tell Wally's parents of the disaster. As she knocked on the door, words failed her and immediately, the West family knew the truth. He was gone.

**THE WATCHTOWER, July 4, 21:16**

A few weeks later, the original five remaining members of the Team and Zatanna met inside a Watchtower conference room alone together as a group for the first time after Wally's death. "Wally's sacrifice, it's what we'd all do," Nightwing silently said. There were no responses, the Team already knew there was nothing more to be said. Suddenly however, Artemis exclaimed, "I'm coming out of retirement, it's what Wally would want." The Team stared at her in disbelief, she had adamantly stated her position of retirement after Wally had convinced her those couple years ago. Miss Martian slowly spoke up, "Are you sure this is what you want? To become Artemis again?"

An audible pause was felt in the room, before Artemis spoke again. "No," she said slowly, "Artemis died that day on the beach. However, Tigress still lives." Superboy's interest peaked and he asked the question on everyone else's mind. "Are you coming back as a hero?" Artemis paused before replying, "No, it's time we took action. Wally's death was a sign. We need to change the system, make sure there's never any villains that can destroy our planet or kill our friends again. It's time to make a better world."

The Team reacted in shock, not sure how to respond to the bold claim. There was a very fine line between being a hero and being a conqueror, and the public had already feared them for having the Watchtower simply in orbit.

Aqualad spoke first, saying, "This is a dangerous idea Artemis, we cannot just simply take over the world. This is the line that separates us from the villains."

Artemis had a dangerous look in her eye as she stared right back at him. "Kal, I want to think that what we do is good, but we need to take real action if we want to make a permanent change. We can make it into a world where no Atlantean soldier has to lose the love of his life due to some villain with a gun. It's a world where no nine year old circus boy has to lose his parents to a tragic murder. It's a world where a Martian can live without fearing persecution. A world where a clone can live without being used as a weapon. A world where a young girl doesn't have to lose her father to Doctor Fate."

The Team now took her words and considered them seriously. She was asking them to step over a major bound, something to which a hero had never crossed before. Aqualad raised his head slowly and with a deadly glint in his eye, replied, "You are right, it is time. Wally died for us due to the Light's interference of peace. No longer should we wait for them to make the next move, it is time to seize the day."

One by one, the rest of the Team agreed to the idea, the last being Nightwing. "Batman has told me never to go through with this, it is the one thing separating us from Ra's Ah Ghul. Even Batman will not cross that line for justice." Superboy responded in his terse, blunt manner, "Either you get on board Dick, or you get out of the way. It's time for a better world." Nightwing thought long and hard before making his final decision. "I believe you're right. This is the time to fix injustice. For Wally!" The Team yelled their agreement. "FOR WALLY!"

Nightwing stood up and began to pull up the holocomputer. "We have one target then. The new Secretary General of the UN. Lex Luthor."

As the Team chorused in their agreement, Artemis spoke the last couple words that broke any held back doubts. "For Wally. Now is not the time for only justice. It is time for vengeance."


End file.
